An Indecent Dinner
by The Snarwhal
Summary: Severus gets a bit of a surprise as he sits down to dinner. Snarry. Two-shot.


**AN: Felt like writing something, so here's another short one. Part one of (most likely) two.  
Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought :)**

When something gently touched his left thigh, Severus jumped up about a mile.

He had just sat down for dinner in the Great Hall after a stressful, infuriating day of teaching first and third years not to blow up themselves and everyone around them, and the most he had been expecting for the rest of the evening was a nice pot roast, and maybe some treacle tart. Instead, there was something touching him under the table. Something that felt suspiciously like a hand.

He instinctively started to push back his chair to have a look under the table. Maybe the Gryffindors had placed something there as a prank for him? He knew he had definitely felt something. But as he did so, he felt fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh, as if imploring him not to move. He froze, not sure which way to move or what to do.

"Are you quite alright, Severus?" asked Madam Hooch, who was sitting on one side of him and had no doubt been startled by his sudden acrobatics.

"I…" Severus said, much more squeakily than he had intended. He cleared his throat and started again. "I… Yes, I'm fine. I just… thought I forgot something." He coughed again and pulled his chair properly up to the table again, trying to act like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. _What in heaven's name am I doing_? he berated himself silently. _I should expose whoever's under the table and give them a year's worth of detention!_ He knew this, yet some part of him still wanted to play along with it, and see where this would go. He could reach his wand within a second if he needed to, after all. Nothing could endanger him.

Clinging to his impeccable poker face, Severus reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of him with extreme calm and precision, as his pulse and mind were both going about a mile a minute. The hand on his thigh had relaxed, as it became apparent that Severus wouldn't be running away just yet. Now he felt another hand joining the first. It gripped his other thigh, and suddenly his legs were being pushed apart, almost forcefully, one of them knocking softly into a table leg. Severus's mouth parted a little in surprise as he felt a rush of excitement moving through him. He immediately cleared his throat again to cover for his dazed expression and the clattering dishes on the table.

Madam Hooch glanced back at him with furrowed brow, but evidently decided not to say anything more. On his other side, Flitwick was already deeply in conversation with Professor Sinistra, and hadn't noticed a thing. Severus pointedly ignored Madam Hooch and lifted some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

He felt the figure under the table scooting closer to him, kneeling right between his open legs now. Hands pushed his robe to the side and moved to his belt to undo it. Severus felt his face burning up, simultaneously aroused and excited as well as afraid of being caught and embarrassed of being in front of the whole school with his legs open, even if no one could see the spectacle, thanks to the drapery hanging over the edge of the table. _This has gone on long enough, end this at once_ , he berated himself. _If someone notices…_

Instead of listening to his own advice, he bit into his lip to avoid making any noise, and very carefully placed the bowl of potatoes back in its spot. He didn't even try to lift the tray of pot roast, instead opting to jab his fork into a slice and place it on his plate. He even managed to pick up his knife and fork in the proper hands, but couldn't bring himself to move any further, as he felt the front of his pants being pulled open and a hand reaching inside.

One hand pulled at the band of his boxers while the other reached in and wrapped around the base of his excited cock, pulling it out into the open. He felt warm breath close to the tip of his cock for just a few seconds before a hot, wet mouth wrapped around it and his entire length was pushed swiftly inside. Severus grunted in surprise, his eyes going wide, his hands gripping his utensils so tight it hurt a little. His breathing was heavy, but he did his best to keep it quiet. It's a bit hard to keep a straight face while an unknown person deep-throats you in front of the entire school, to be fair. Luckily no one was looking his way at the moment.

The mouth on his cock started moving rhythmically up and down. One hand was placed on his right thigh, holding his legs open and stopping him from jumping around too much. The other was still at the base of his cock, squeezing him in time with the rhythm.

Severus put down his knife and quietly slipped his right hand under the table. He felt the top of the head that was bobbing so indecently between his thighs. Short, scraggly hair. He moved his hand further down. He felt the silky texture of a robe around the figure. His head immediately shot up and his eyes sought out the 7th year Gryffindors at their table. He could discern Granger and a gaggle of red-haired Weasleys, but one person was nowhere to be seen. _Potter_. Potter and his infernal invisibility cloak.

For a moment, his rational mind tried to tell him to stop, to stand up and leave. Saviour of the wizarding world or not, Potter was his student, not to mention his nemesis. Or so it had seemed to all the world, including himself. But, he had to admit, it felt so damn _good_. To be touched, to have someone on their knees in front him. It had definitely been a while. Not to mention the fear of being caught, and the relatively new and interesting sensation of being under someone else's mercy as he now was. His cock throbbed with arousal.

He had to admit the boy seemed to know what he was doing. Moving eagerly up and down while keeping just the right amount of pressure, sometimes moving back to lick the sensitive tip of his cock, sometimes taking it all in without any evident difficulties. _He must've practised quite a bit._

He hesitated for another moment, and then placed his hand on Potter's head, grabbing his hair tightly and moving along with the rhythm, softly pushing the head up and down on his cock, claiming what little dominance he could at this point.

 _Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer_ , he thought much too soon _._ He felt warm all over and his legs were bucking almost of their own accord. Potter seemed to take this as a signal and tried to bury his entire length in his throat again, but Severus had other plans. He pulled Potter back by the hair, not too hard, but forcefully, so he slipped out of the boy's mouth. To his surprise, Potter didn't fight it at all, apparently happy to comply. Severus's other hand slipped under the table and he stroked himself hard. The thought of covering that pretty face in his cum pushed him finally over the edge and he came, his eyes closed, his stomach clenched to avoid making a sound. He had pointed his cock directly at Potter's face as he came, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew he had hit the mark.

As Severus came down off his high, he opened his eyes and saw Madam Hooch just turning to look at him once more. He coughed again and said "I, uh… stomachache. Sorry," meanwhile doing his pants back up and straightening his robes under the table.

He stood up and pushed his chair halfway under the table before saying "Excuse me", and marching straight out of the room through the nearest door, not looking at anyone, taking full pleasure in the fact that he had blocked Potter in at the table and that the boy would have to wait until all the other teachers left before he could make his escape.

 _Serves him right, that brat_ , Severus thought. _What gives him the right, walking around like he's in charge of everything... He needs to be taught a lesson_ , he grumbled as he headed straight to his rooms in the dungeons. Between all his other thoughts, the image of Potter sitting under the table, a messy pile of arousal, was burned into his mind. He'd definitely be wanking to that, and soon.


End file.
